La routine du Nanar
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Lorsque la routine d'étude est brisée par une soirée DVD avec la personne la plus étrange qui soit... #Spideypool #TASM2 SPOILER


_Un chouille de blabla avant!_

_**ALERTE SPOILER** du dernier **The Amazing Spider-man: Le destin d'un héros.**_

_Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, évitez de lire ce qui va suivre car cette scène prend place vers la fin du film. Ceux qui l'ont vu comprendront, les autres se seront un peu gâché la fin du film._

_Ce court récit est une **spéciale dédicace à Siphirith**. Je l'ai écrit pour elle dans le but de lui montrer ma façon de jouer Peter face à Wade Wilson alias Deadpool dans un RP tout récent. J'adore les RP et c'est aussi (souvent) une manière de faire des crash tests pour fanfic. Elle m'a fait les yeux doux pour que je publie ce texte alors voilà !_

_Histoire de faire patienter mes lecteurs qui attendent une fic Stony d'avant "La pomme" et une idée de ce que sera le après "la pomme" !_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

**La routine du Nanar**

C'était le fameux soir.

Peter regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur en se disant qu'il avait encore trente minutes à accorder à son cours de microbiologie avant que Deadpool ne fasse irruption dans sa chambre comme il en avait pris l'habitude chaque semaine. Le mercenaire était quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas de définition précise parce que pour lui Wade ne rentrait que dans des cases hors norme. Ou dans la case « psychopathe ». C'était LA case qu'il lui avait attribuée en premier lors de leurs rencontres successives et toujours olé olé.

Mais c'était un psychopathe qui ne cessait de le tirer vers le haut depuis la mort de Gwen. Un psychopathe qui était là pour briser cette routine où il essayait de s'enfermer, de s'abrutir et surtout oublier Spider-man ainsi que sa culpabilité.

Ledit psychopathe apparut dans sa chambre sans un bruit, bières sous le bras et un énorme sachet en papier dans l'autre. Il ouvrit la bouche sous son masque mais aucun son n'en sortit lorsqu'il constata que Peter était en train d'étudier. Le jeune homme avait mis en place un pot à 1$, pas pour des gros mots, mais pour chaque bruit qu'il produirait quand il était en train de bosser ses cours. Du coup, Deadpool avait fini par prendre le pli après y avoir laissé 200$ et resta planté silencieusement près de la fenêtre.

Peter acheva son paragraphe et se tourna vers son invité récurent, lui adressant un petit sourire.

-Bonsoir.

-Salut Pet' ! J'ai amené la suite du chef d'oeuuuuvre de la dernière fois et des chimichangas !

Wade lui tendit fièrement le DVD avant d'aller prendre sa place sur son lit, dos au mur et jambes allongées devant lui. Peter s'attarda sur la pochette ringarde des « Ninjas de l'espace II » avant de mettre le CD dans son lecteur. Mais avant de lancer leur soirée, il choppa son agenda et le mit sous le nez de son squatteur.

-Wade.

Deadpool releva la tête et se rapprocha du carnet tendu et ouvert à une page précise. Il eut un grand sourire idiot sous son masque en voyant son graffiti dans l'agenda de Spidey. Il avait marqué son prénom, Wade, au stylo rose s'il vous plaît et agrémenté d'une multitude de cœur.

-Tu arrêtes de mettre ton nom et des petits cœurs dans mon agenda !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le peu de camarades de classe que je me fais se font des idées.

-Et ?

-Que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des rumeurs sur moi.

-Comme quoi tu serais gay ?

-Wade, soupira Peter avec exaspération.

-Mais c'est pour pas que tu oublies nos soirées ! Elles sont importantes pour moi ces soirées ! Tu brises mon petit cœur à ne pas vouloir que je laisse ma marque dans ton agenda à défaut de pouvoir la mettre autre part.

Peter fronça un sourcil. Il claqua son agenda pour le refermer et dans la foulée, il tapa le crâne de Deadpool avec.

-Aïeuh, se plaignit le mercenaire avec une grimace malheureuse.

-Tu arrêtes point.

Wade fit une moue déçue avant de soupirer. Son inspiration lui ramena la délicieuse odeur de la nourriture dans le sachet sur ses cuisses et il haussa les épaules. L'incident était oublié. Il se remit droit contre le mur pour sortir un premier chimichangas.

-Tu vas goûter ces merveilles. Mais attention, ce sont les meilleurs chimichangas du monde ! Et j'suis connaisseur Pet'. Je les ai tous testés ! C'est un p'tit vieux qui les prépare. On est grands potes ! Faudra que je te le présente. On dirait qu'il est aveugle parce qu'il porte tout le temps des lunettes noirs et se rapproche de sa caisse pour y voir quelque chose. Même qu'une fois il m'a rendu plus de monnaie. Et pour cette fois-ci il m'en a même offert deux car j'en ai pris trente.

Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres du jeune homme en entendant Wade faire une apologie enamourée des burritos puis de partir en roue libre dans son blablatage. Il posa son agenda et lança le film avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Peter respectait toujours une certaine distance. Ni trop près, ni trop loin. La Friends Zone comme on dit. C'était nécessaire. Il tendit les mains pour réceptionner le saint Graal, le remerciant d'un sourire en coin avant de goûter.

Peter prit le temps de mastiquer tandis que Wade semblait être sur pause, à le regarder manger comme si son avis était la chose la plus cruciale du moment.

-C'est super bon, confirma-t-il en avalant sa bouchée.

-Ah ah ! J'ai toujours raison !

-Pour les chimichangas.

Wade approuva de la tête comme si cela lui suffisait puis enfourna un premier burrito dans sa bouche après avoir relevé son masque au-dessus de son nez. Peter ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à sa peau ravagée de cicatrices. Il savait pourquoi, Wade lui avait répondu sans en paraître gêné mais avec la version simplifiée pour enfant. Pas celle un peu plus scientifique qui aurait intéressé Peter. Il devinait que c'était généralisé à tout son corps mais il ne l'avait jamais vu sans son masque ou sans son costume.

Une exclamation du mercenaire centra rapidement son regard sur l'écran, esquissant un sourire et lui répondant tout en prenant un nouveau chimichangas dans le sac. Peter mit de côté ses questionnements sur l'énigmatique psychopathe pour profiter de la soirée. Rapidement, Wade lui refila une bière et ils continuèrent de manger et commenter le film. Enfin, c'était surtout la langue bien pendue de Deadpool qui commentait le film à coup de « faut que je fasse ça dans mon prochain contrat » ou « waooouh j'y avais pas pensé, j'adore ! ». Peter avait quelques sourires et se prenait aux jeux de rebondirent sur les réflexions de Wade. C'était un moment comme une bulle d'oxygène où il arrivait à mettre temporairement de côté sa vie. Il se sentait bien dans ces moments de détente. Il avait l'impression d'être presque normal. Il fallait bien évidemment ne pas prendre en considération l'habit de Deapool façon super-héros/vilain et oublier son gagne-pain.

D'ailleurs, Wade ne perdait jamais ses objectifs de vue. Au milieu du film – et à la mort certaine de tous les chimichangas – il s'étira en levant ses bras au dessus de sa tête puis commença à en baisser un en direction des épaules de Peter, dans l'attitude la plus naturelle qui soit. Totalement crédible. Ce qui n'échappa nullement au jeune homme. Depuis quelque temps, il avait compris le jeu de Deadpool qui essayait de plus en plus souvent d'avoir des faveurs. Auxquelles il ne souhaitait pas répondre.

-Wade.

Un simple rappel à l'ordre contenu dans son prénom prononcé de manière ferme. Peter n'avait même pas à tourner le regard pour lui lancer un reproche. Le mercenaire savait. Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Deadpool qui rapatria son bras vers lui sans insister, enchaînant dans ses commentaires sur le nanar de l'espace avec des ninjas avec naturel.

La soirée se finit avec le mot « the end » sur l'écran. Peter se leva pour ranger le DVD et le tendre à Wade qui avait suivi le mouvement. Sauf que le jeune homme le retrouva près de lui, les bras écartés en grand pour recevoir son câlin. C'était les dix secondes qu'il avait soutirées au jeune homme la première fois et c'était devenu LE rituel qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde. On n'enlève pas facilement ce qui est acquis dans la tête de Wade. Peter avait essayé et Deadpool s'était servi en le prenant dans ses bras. L'araignée avait une force certaine mais le mercenaire avait aussi des arguments.

-Okay, capitula Peter.

Un grand sourire étira le masque et Wade l'entoura de ses bras rapidement. Sans compter sur l'agilité de l'araignée à bloquer ses bras qui s'étaient dirigés vers sa taille et qui du coup se retrouvaient au milieu de son dos.

-Non…

-C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical comme câlin.

-C'est ça, prends-moi pour un idiot, railla Peter en forçant sur ses bras parce que Wade tentait d'atteindre sa taille.

-Non tu es très intelligent mais tu n'es pas très gentil avec moi… J'ai droit qu'à dix secondes et voilà comment je suis traité.

-Et les dix secondes sont écoulées à force d'argumentation.

Peter le repoussa avec efficacité tandis que Wade lâchait prise en boudant.

-Bonne nuit Wade.

-Bonne nuit Spidey-chou.

Deadpool lui offrit un sourire et un clin d'œil avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de sa ceinture et de disparaître comme il était apparu.

Peter grimaça en voyant les cadavres de bouteilles oubliés par son squatteur. Il allait devoir s'en occuper avant que Tante May ne les trouve et ne lui passe un savon. Il se coucha dans son lit, la tête remplie par une soirée détente et agréable. Même si Deadpool lui courait après et qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre que sa décision était irrévocable. Il ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'il avait besoin d'un ami… Et que quelque part, le mercenaire avait gagné ce statut dans la vie quelque peu chamboulée d'un Spider-man en retraite anticipée.


End file.
